¿¡Una poción de amor?
by Maravilla divina
Summary: Hay que tener cuidado con las pociones... xD SBSS. Espero que les guste esta pareja tanto como a mi RR


**********************************************  
  
Capitulo Uno:: ¿¡Una poción de amor!?  
  
¡¡¡Por fin tendría un maldito día tranquilo!!!, sin deberes que hacer hasta el día siguiente, sin gente presionándole para que hiciera sus pociones, sin hechizos tan complicados que lo único que hacían era estropearle la clase entera, sin...  
  
- ¡¡SNIVELLUS!!  
  
... estúpidos ignorantes que lo que hacen es joder los pocos segundos que estas en paz con el mundo.  
  
Siguió andando, fingiendo que no escuchaba el mote que Potter y sus amiguitos le habían puesto horas después de conocerlo. Aunque hubiera sido más fácil si Black no lo estuviera siguiendo por todo el pasillo comentando a gritos: "¿¡estas sordo!?" o "Tranquilo Snivellus, no te voy a hacer nada, amor". O simplemente sería mucho mejor si la gente no le riera las gracias que hacía cada dos por tres.  
  
Paró en seco, harto.  
  
- ¿¿¡¡Que coño quieres!!??  
  
Sirius Black se apartó el pelo largo de la cara, riendo como algunos otros que los miraban de reojo.  
  
- Bueno, primero te tranquilizas y dejas de hablar como un animal – Contestó, con voz y gestos de maricon, causando más risas de los demás.  
  
- ¿No puedes dejarme en paz ni cinco minutos?  
  
- No  
  
- No podía esperar otra respuesta de tu parte ¬.¬  
  
- Exacto :D  
  
De pronto se enfureció consigo mismo, ¿qué hacía hablando con aquel imbecil que lo único que hacía era vacilarle delante de personas mironas que estaban repartidas por todo el pasillo?  
  
Siguió andando, pero se sorprendió al no oír ni siquiera un insulto o una risita, solo veía sonrisas burlonas observándolo a él y a "algo" por encima de su hombro.  
  
Se giró para encontrarse a un palmo la cara de Black.  
  
- Perfecto, ahora me sigues, ¿no?  
  
- ¿No puedo?  
  
- Sabes la respuesta  
  
- No la sé idiota, ¿por qué pregunto?  
  
- Que te den  
  
- Gracias, igualmente  
  
Muy bien, si tenía que ir caminando por todo Hogwarts con el Gryffindor pegado al culo, lo haría.  
  
Empezó a caminar rápidamente y tuvo que contener una carcajada al percibir que su acompañante le costaba seguir su ritmo.  
  
Estuvieron recorriendo los pasillos, los baños, las clases y muchos sitios más, Severus empezaba a pensar que encontrarían los secretos más profundos del castillo con tanto paseo, estaba impacientándose bastante, aquel idiota tenía mas resistencia de lo que pensaba.  
  
- Me voy a mi sala común  
  
- Oooh, eso quiere decir que el recorrido acabo, ¿no?.  
  
- Exacto, ya puedes largarte.  
  
- ¿Largarme?... ¡Te voy a acompañar!  
  
- ¿Cómo?  
  
- Sí... James está con Lily, Remus estudiando y Peter... no sé donde esta ¬¬U  
  
- ¡Te jodes!  
  
- ¡¡Gracias!!  
  
El Slytherin dio media vuelta, y a pesar de saber que iba a hacer el ridículo, echo a correr rápidamente, seguido de Black.  
  
Alcanzó la puerta más próxima, se metió y la cerró con un hechizo que el alohomora no podría deshacer.  
  
Se sintió patético  
  
- ¡¡SNIVELLUS, ABRE!!  
  
- ¡Lárgate, no te soportare ni un segundo más!  
  
- Esto no me lo esperaba de ti – Su voz sonaba burlona, cosa que no ayudó a Snape.  
  
De pronto la voz del Gryffindor cesó, para dar lugar a otra, de mujer.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
  
- Que... un compañero se ha encerrado aquí y no quiere abrirme la puerta... ^^U  
  
- Ohh... bueno, entonces creo que no pinto nada aquí jeje.  
  
- ¡¡Claro que sí!!, me harías compañía hasta que este idiota salga de ahí?  
  
-...  
  
Maldito Black, maldito Black, maldito Black  
  
- De acuerdo  
  
¿Esa chica era estúpida o lo intentaba?  
  
- Snivellus, o sales o llamo a un profesor!  
  
- ¡¡Que te den!! – Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.  
  
- No te sorprendas de que me conteste así, es un mal educado.  
  
- Se nota – respondió la chica con timidez  
  
¿¡Qué se habían creído esos dos!?  
  
Hubo unos minutos de silencio, hasta que la voz de Black resonó desde fuera.  
  
- ¿Qué es eso?  
  
- Nada importante  
  
- Ya, claro...  
  
-...  
  
- ¿Snivellus?  
  
Snape prefirió no contestar, aunque tuviera un par de cosas que decirle a ese imbécil.  
  
- ¡Pelo grasiento!, ¿estas ahí?.  
  
Unos cuantos insultos más por parte de Sirius y unas risitas por parte de su acompañante acabaron con la paciencia de Severus Snape.  
  
Abrió la puerta y apuntó con la varita al Gryffindor.  
  
El aludido se quedó sin habla por un momento, lo había tomado desprevenido.  
  
Severus observó a la chica que acompañaba a su enemigo. No estaba mal; su cabello rubio caía como una cascada por su espalda, y sus ojos marrones lo miraron sorprendidos, por el escudo de su uniforme parecía ser de Hufflepuff y en sus manos tenía un caldero de un tamaño mediano, con un liquido rojizo dentro, parecía ser una poción.  
  
- No te pases, Snape  
  
- Me estas hartando, Black  
  
- Chicos... – Empezó a decir la rubia, pero Snape la interrumpió fríamente.  
  
- Cállate y vete antes de que salgas mal parada de aquí.  
  
Si al menos la hubiera mirado, habría visto que las mejillas de la chica se tornaban rojas de repente y que una mueca de ira se formaba en su apreciada cara.  
  
- ¿¡Y TU QUIEN COÑO TE CREES!?  
  
- ¿¡ME QUIERES DEJAR SORDO, NIÑATA!? - Gritó Severus con furia, sorprendido del cambio radical de la joven muchacha presente.  
  
- ¡¡DALE AHÍ, QUE SE JOD...  
  
Sirius calló abruptamente al sentir las miradas de aquellos dos en él.  
  
La varita de Snape estaba dirigida a la chica ahora, pero enseguida volvió a como estaba antes, contra el ojiazul.  
  
- No le hagas nada, ¿ok? – Dijo la joven, de nombre desconocido para el Slytherin, con tono amenazante.  
  
- Olvídalo – Susurró con lentitud, dispuesto estaba a decir un hechizo contra el Gryffindor cuando la joven avanzó un paso, alzó el caldero y el liquido rojizo fue a parar a su cara.  
  
Sirius se asustó al ver que Snape se quedaba paralizado, con los ojos cerrados, sin siquiera mover la varita un centímetro.  
  
La chica parecía en su misma situación, pero al contrario, ella si sabía lo que le pasaba.  
  
- ¡Vamonos!  
  
- ¿¡QUÉ!?. No podemos dejarle así, nos matarían, imagínate que lo vea Mcgonagall o algo, además... ¿¡QUE LE HAS HECHO!?.  
  
- ¡Apártate si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias!  
  
- ¿¡Qué!?, ¡estas como una cabra!  
  
Pensaba seguir diciéndole muchas más cosas a aquella loca cuando de repente sintió un leve ruido, se volvió hacía el joven que antes estaba paralizado y vio como éste lo miraba con una sonrisa.  
  
- Sirius... – Murmuró suavemente el Slytherin.  
  
Sirius parecía no salir del asombro, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que  
la joven le había tomado de la mano y lo hacía correr rápidamente,  
salieron a los terrenos respirando agitadamente.  
  
- ¿Lo has oído?, no lo puedo creer, jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza que ese idiota dijera mi nombre, y para colmo delante de mí...  
  
- Escúchame  
  
- Esto es repugnante...  
  
- Escucha  
  
- Es que no me lo puedo creer, ese imbécil...  
  
- ¡¡ESCÚCHAME!!  
  
-...  
  
- Es la poción...  
  
- ¿Qué pasa con ella?  
  
- Era una poción de amor  
  
- ¿De amor?  
  
- Si, funciona con la primera persona que ves...  
  
-... Eso quiere decir que...  
  
- Sí...  
  
- O_Ó  
  
*************************  
  
Jajaja, espero continuarlo pronto xD como ya sabrán algunos, o si se han dado cuenta ¬¬, me encantan las parejas raras, y no me negaran que un SB/SS no es extraño U_U  
  
R/R PORFIS!! 


End file.
